


If you like piña coladas [Podfic]

by quoththegayven



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Istus is up to some tricks in this AU, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24014752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven/pseuds/quoththegayven
Summary: A podfic of "If you like piña coladas" by Tanacetum!Lucretia has a heart-to-heart with Lup, her new crush/best friend in another life. An elf who should be a perfect stranger, if not for how intimately Lucretia knows her.Lucretia has no idea how she should feel about this.
Relationships: The Director | Lucretia & Lup
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	If you like piña coladas [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [If you like piña coladas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676973) by [Tanacetum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanacetum/pseuds/Tanacetum). 



  


**Length:** 39:46

 **File Size:** 45.1 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Tanacetum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanacetum) for permission to record her work! I highly recommend giving her fics a read, particularly the series this one is from, ["Vibing and keeping it tight"](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581217). (I hope Storm likes it as well - happy belated birthday!)
> 
> This podfic qualifies for one of Voiceteam 2020's Week 2 music challenges, Start of Something new, because it's my first foray into adding music (and SFX)! The sound effects are all clips from freesound.org. And of course, undying gratitude to Griffin McElroy for making his amazing TAZ: Balance soundtrack available to the fans. I used "Madam Director" from _Crystal Kingdom_ , "20 Years Gone" from _the Suffering Game_ , and "Story and Song" from _Journey's End_!
> 
> Check out other Voiceteam creators' works in the collections linked above - both from the entire group, and from my team, Red Out Loud!


End file.
